Just another ripple in the water
by Cold-and-broken-tone413
Summary: What if Sakura got in the way when Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck and bit hers instead? What if Sasuke never went to Orochimaru, but Sakura did? What if Sasuke started to fall in love with Sakura? What if Sasuke never killed Itachi and found out why he actually killed the clan? What if their lives were perfect? Hn, well, there not. Please comment and stuff :D it would make my day
1. Chapter 1

Just another ripple in the water

SasukeXSakura

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters although I do have a small right to screw with their lives!

* * *

Even I don't have the right words to rhyme

But you won't sing along

I am just as real as you are

Somewhere we went wrong

You're impossible to find

I don't want to loose you too

* * *

He would always watch her. Not in a creepy sort of way, but he would always look out for her, and she didn't even know. When people started picking on her or would make fun of her hair, her forehead, or...why her eyes were different from everyone else's, he would usually just have to give them the famous Uchiha glare, that he, surprisingly enough, had gotten from his mother. Being the Uchiha that he was though, none of this was surprising.  
He fist went up to her when she was sitting on the window sill at school; they were both six years old. Her head was leaning against the glass, it looked like she was staring out the window watching the rain fall. When he walked over to her she lifted her head off of the window and stiffened. "If you're going to hurt me, just get it over with."  
Sasuke paused for a moment before he spoke. "I'm not going to do anything to you."  
Her eyes widened as she looked past him, for some reason not meeting his gaze. "Why not? All the other kids do."  
"Well I'm not 'all the other kids.'" She smiled at him somewhat, "What's your name?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?"  
"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

He first stated liking her when it was his birthday and he was finally the same age as her, eight years old. She had come over for his party like the rest of his family. Her father was the one who had dropped her off. While he opened the front door and stepped outside he saw her and her father walking up the driveway, and he heard something that he wasn't supposed to hear. "Now be a good girl Sakura. You wouldn't want me to punish you again..." Sakura unconsciously grabbed her arms as her father made her put on a long sleeved shirt. He could faintly see a bruise shaped like a hand on both of her arms.

He was nine years old when he found out why her eyes were unique, different. His mother had talked to him about it after Sakura had come over to play. "Sasuke, dear? Could you come here for a moment?" He bounced happily down the stairs and smiled at his mother. "Yes mother?" His mother sighed somewhat and sat down at their kitchen table. She rubbed her forehead and gave Sasuke a sad smile. "I know you've been wondering why Sakura's eyes are different for awhile now...so I'm just going to come right out and tell you. Sasuke...Sakura is blind."  
"Sasuke?"  
He didn't answer her.  
Then he changed.

She "saw" him for the first time in a while. They are both fourteen years old. It wasn't raining like she thought it would be, but there didn't need to be dark clouds in the sky for it to rain, because everyone was already crying. A black dress curled around Sakura. She clutched her fathers hand as Mikoto Uchiha sobbed. Sasuke, stood next to her, not the slightest trace of emotion on his face. His father had just died on a mission, an assassination mission. He never finished... His older brother Itachi stood behind his mother, a hand on her shoulder. His face was also devoid of any emotion. She felt her fathers hand tighten around hers, almost too tightly. She knew it was time to go. "Dad?" the shy, blind girl asked. "Is it okay if I go see Sasuke's mother?" She could feel the intensity of his glare, "Fine," he growled. She could sense everyone's chakra signature around her and their emotions as her father pulled her nun to gently over to Mikoto.  
When Sakura came over to his mother, he noticed something that was strange. He just now noticed it that she came closer. Sakura's skin was a flawless color of tan so, why could he see a small tint of black and blue on her left cheek? He shook his head as Sakura and her father walked away after briefly hugging his mother, it wasn't his business.  
But in all reality, it was.

Soon after Itachi Uchiha disappeared.

She had a feeling that he was leaving. She allowed for her over the top senses to take her to the village gates. She sensed his chakra signature moving slowly away from her. "Sasuke!" she called out. He stiffened slightly and turned around, "What?" She turned her chakra senses on full power so she could "see" him.

"W-Why are you going?"

He didn't answer her for a moment, looking at another black and blue tint on her arm. "During the exams, I was bitten by one of the Sannin. Orochimaru. He left me with a little...gift." He smirked at her. Sakura stepped towards him, "Please don't go, I, have an issue! I need you...," she whispered. He shook his head and turned toward the village gates, "Hn, annoying." Sakura chocked back a sob, "Please Sasuke! I need your help or, at least take me with you!" Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye before he disappeared from her sight. She gasped and felt his chakra behind her, but before she could turn around, he pinched a nerve in her neck.

"No."

Then her world faded into darkness.

"Are you 100% sure you want to do this? It won't bring him back... Its been two years..."

"I know that," Sakura snapped at Naruto as they walked to Tsunade's office. "I'm not doing it for him-I-I'm doing it for me. Even if it might not work." Naruto thought for a moment while putting his hands behind his head. He grinned all of a sudden, "Don't worry Sakura-Chan It will work dattebayo!" She smiled warmly at him.

She hopes it will...

Tsunade glanced at her warily, "Sakura..." she threw up a hand dismissively, "I know Tsunade-Sama. There's a small chance that it will work." Naruto stood next to Sakura frowning, something he usually doesn't do. "Are you sure Sakura...?" She nodded her head as she entered the prep room. Naruto grinned at Tsunade and squeezed Sakura's shoulder.

He just hoped that the eye surgery would work.

So did you like it? I'm going to try and finish this hopefully if I get enough comments and favorites. So...how did you like it!? lol :D Please comment and stuff, it would make my day. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We're just borrowing the characters for a bit….

* * *

Breathing was something that he had trouble with ever sense he was younger. That would explain some things. But as he dodged another explosion and a kunai that had been hurled at him with incredible speed, he knew what his priorities were. His coal black eyes flashed red.

Uchiha Itachi

Birth date- June 9th

Age- 21

Height- 179cm

Weight- 58kg

Blood type- AB

Kekkei Genkai- Sharingan, Mangekyo sharingan

Occupation- (formerly) Konoha ANBU Captain

Family- Fugaku Uchiha (Father, Deceased), Mikoto Uchiha (Mother), Sasuke Uchiha (Brother)

Nature type- Fire release, Water release

Nin-registration- 012110

Classification- S-rank/ Missing-nin

Akatsuki.

* * *

He clawed at the ground as the kunai was driven into his abdomen further. "Let's take a break Sasuke-Kun, shall we," the familiar voice hissed. He growled and kicked the Sannin in the stomach, allowing for the pressure being put on the kunai to ease. He hissed as he pulled it out, a break was needed indeed.

Sasuke Uchiha

Birth date- July 23

Age- 16

Height- 168cm

Weight- 52.2kg

Blood type- AB

Kekkei Genkai- Sharingan, Blaze Release, Eternal Mangekyo sharingan

Ninja registration- 012606

Family- Fugaku Uchiha (Father, Deceased), Mokoto Uchiha (Mother), Itachi Uchiha (Brother)

Nature type- Blaze release, Fire release, Lightning release

Classification- Missing-nin

Orochimaru, Sound Base

* * *

When she fist started to come to her senses she realized that her world was still black. She tensed up before noticing that she had bandages wrapped around her head. She slightly relaxed but groaned. Her head was killing her. "Sakura-Chan? Are you awake? Can you see me? Baa-Chan! You made her deaf too!"

Sakura smiled, "I'm fine Naruto. I'm fine." She was enveloped in one of his bone-crushing hugs, be she squeezed back just as tight, "Good."

"How are you Sakura?" Tsunade asked as Naruto unlocked his arms from around Sakura's neck. "Well I've felt worse," she replied while grinning. Tsunade patted her leg, "Good, good. In a little bit I'll un-wrap the bandages after I make my rounds." Sakura nodded her head knowingly; hopefully she had pulled herself out of the darkness, and into the light. Tsunade closed the door behind her as Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand.

It'll be alright.

No one can hurt you now, she repeated in her head. She just hoped it was true.

* * *

Call it what you may

She called it love

He called it hate

* * *

His dark eyes stared at the training grounds in their base, nodding to himself in approval; his sharingan disappeared when he blinked. Someone was clapping for him in approval.

"Very good Uchiha-San. This is exactly what I was looking for." The stench of blood almost made Itachi flinch. Almost. He bowed as his hand curled into a fist, "The pleasure is all mine, Pein-Sama." Pein grunted as he beckoned over a member of Akatsuki to where he was sitting. The member stepped out of the shadows and gave a respectful nod to him, "Yes Leader-Sama?"

"Bring Uchiha-San his new coat and ring. He will make an exceptional member in this organization."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at the man wearing an orange swirly mask. He sounded like a child, Itachi crossed his arms, he couldn't be trusted.

"In the mean time Zetsu will show you to your room, please," he said with a bitter smirk, "Make yourself at home."

Itachi wouldn't.

* * *

Sakura Haruno

Birth date- March 28th

Age- 16

Height- 161cm

Weight- 45.4kg

Blood type- O

Classification- Medical-nin

Ninja registration- 01261

Family- Kizashi Haruno (Father) Mebuki Haruno (Mother, deceased)

* * *

Tsunade quietly opened her patient's door, knowing that her patient and the visitor were both asleep. How did she know? She could hear Naruto snoring from the 3rd floor and if Naruto was still snoring, that meant Sakura hadn't punched him for being so loud. She smiled softly at them, looking at their hands laced together. She was just about to leave when she heard a quiet, "Tsunade-Sama?" She turned around and gave Sakura a huge smile even though she couldn't see it. "Yes? Are you ready?" Sakura eagerly nodded her head while bopping Naruto's head with her fist. He groaned but slowly opened his eyes, "Is it time?" Sakura nodded her head and Naruto sat up straighter and nodded at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and pulled at Sakura's bandages. Ever so slowly the white cloth fell to the floor as Naruto paced back and forth. "Naruto!" Tsunade growled, her hands shaking. Naruto's footsteps faltered. As the last of the bandages came off, everyone's breath caught as Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She blinked for a moment, her expression blank. "Well…," Naruto urged. Sakura smirked, "I can see, just not in color."

* * *

Don't worry my children! Sasuke will come into this soon and things will be explained soon enough! I hope it wasn't too short I just wanted to put something up!

So how did you like it so far? Please comment!

I swear I have this all planned out!


End file.
